


Anger at Dawn 2: Fields of Carnage

by Mysterywriter101



Series: Anger at Dawn [4]
Category: World War One - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awkward Romance, British Military, Cultural Differences, Engagement, Eventual marriage, F/M, Survival, Time Travel, Trench Warfare, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterywriter101/pseuds/Mysterywriter101
Summary: *This is part two of the series. Chapters will be published after Part one is completed.*





	Anger at Dawn 2: Fields of Carnage

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                              


End file.
